An electrical connector may be used to provide passage of electricity via a conductor (e.g., a wire) from an electrical source to a load. When providing a connection between an electrical source and a load, an electrical spark may result at initial contact between the connector and either the source or the load due to high current. Such a spark may be dangerous to a user of the connector.